


Great Cookie Bake Off

by lillyrosenight



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All the Phantoms unofficially adopted into the family, Bake Show AU, Competition, Emily is mentioned, Found Family, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's unofficially adopted into the family, Tia knows what Reggie did, i still have no idea how to tag, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: Julie vs. Luke to prove who can bake the better cookieWho will win?
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Reggie & Aunt Victoria, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson (pre-relationship), Reggie & Aunt Victoria (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Great Cookie Bake Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> October 4th: Challenge given to you  
> Prompt Assigned: Person A and Person B competing against each other to see who can bake the best dish while pretending they're on Chopped/The Great British Bake Off/etc. 
> 
> I had this idea before I got this prompt but this gave the motivation to work on it.

“Alright, are you guys ready to see who can bake a better cookie?” Flynn asked as she looked between Julie and Luke.

Now that the phantoms in Julie and the Phantoms were sometimes visible, the Molina family and Flynn were able to spend time with the boys. They weren’t quite sure why it was that way but they weren’t going to question a gift horse in the mouth. 

Julie glanced at Luke from the kitchen counter, while the brown haired guitarist stood at the kitchen island. She narrowed her eyes as he met her gaze with a soft smirk. “Ready to lose, Jules?” he asked.

“You’re going down, Ghost Boy,” Julie replied before she turned back to Flynn to see Reggie and Alex behind her.

“Okay you two, let’s get started. Your time starts now,” Flynn interrupted before the pair could break out into a fight.

Julie and Luke were quick to get to work on their respective cookies. Julie pulled all of her dry ingredients from the cupboards as she got to work on her sugar cookies. The petite female sighed as moved through looking at her recipe to double check the measurements. She got through everything and began to mix them in the bowl. It was quick for her to make it all together.

Luke, was quick to grab the butter and start slicing, he waited for Julie to finish the dry ingredients. He wondered what she was going to baking but he focused instead on his cookies. He turned his attention back to the chocolate chip cookies. It was a tried and true recipe for him. He had made these all the time with his mom before everything happened.

“So, what will you be making today, Lucas?” Reggie asked as if he were a commentator from The Great British Bake Off.

With a chuckle and shake of his head, Luke continued his measuring of dry ingredients as he answered, “My signature raspberry lemon cookies.”

“Ooh, those are so good,” Reggie remarked as he thought of the last time he had enjoyed Luke’s raspberry lemon cookies, that were drizzled in a lemon vanilla icing.

“Reggie, you’re not meant to comment on the cookies until after they’ve been tasted by the judges,” Flynn said with an eye-roll and smack to his arm.

“Hey, that hurt,” Reggie whined as he looked at Flynn and rubbed his arm where Flynn had made contact.

The other four rolled their eyes as they worked on their tasks.

“So, Julie, what are you making for today?” Alex asked as he looked at the lead singer of their band.

Julie smiled, “I’m working on a family recipe for sugar cookies.”

“And they’re hella good,” Flynn added with a wide grin as she sent Julie a warm smile.

“What about ‘you’re not meant to comment on the cookies until after they’ve been tasted by the judges’?” Reggie questioned as he looked at Flynn with narrowed eyes and a frown.

“I lied,” Flynn said with a shrug and warm smile.

“No fair,” Reggie commented, his voice went up an octave at her words.

“Anyway,” Alex began, before they could start an argument. “It sounds like both of you are working on family recipes. So, are you going to be changing the recipe?”

“Kinda,” Julie said as she rolled out the dough to get to work on cutting the cookies.

“Not this time. I’ve done variants before, but not today,” Luke replied as he finished squeezing lemon into the mix of his dough.

Soon enough, the pair were placing their cookies into the oven and watching as they baked. Luke kept an eye on the timer, as he worked on the drizzle. Julie hummed Edge of Great as she waited for the cookies to finish in the oven. Eventually, the Phantoms and Flynn sang along with Julie and it broke out into a jamming session of their songs.

Until the oven beeped. “Shoot,” Julie cried out as she slid across the kitchen in her socks to get to the island. She banged into the oven and grabbed a pot holder to grab her cookies. She left Luke’s cookies but double checked the timer with him.

Julie set the tray on the counter to let her treats cool for a bit. She grabbed a thinner cookie sheet and waved it over her cookies to cool them down a little faster.

“What are you doing Julie?” Reggie asked as he popped up behind his friend.

“Gah,” Julie jumped nearly dropping the sheet. “Make some noise Reggie.”

“Sorry,” the bassist said, his cheeks flushed a soft pink color in embarrassment. “So, what are you doing?”

“Cooling down the cookies so I decorate them,” she answered as she fanned at her cookies a little bit more aggressively.

“Cool,” Reggie said as he watched with fascination.

Julie chuckled as she accepted the comment. It was clear to her that he hadn’t seen Great British Bake Off, as she knew that it had been a technique used by many of the bakers. “Remind me to make you watch Great British Bake Off after this,” she told him with a smile of her own.

As Julie cooled off the cookies, the oven beeped once again. Luke grinned as he removed his cookies from the oven. He set them on a cooling rack and let them cool, while he began to work on testing his drizzle. Julie did the same, she worked on her royal icing for the decoration of her cookies. While the cookies cooled, the group sang along to songs on the radio. Julie, Carlos, and Flynn had been helping the guys catch up with things that had passed in the twenty-five years since they had died.

Soon enough, the cookies were ready to decorate. Julie and Luke were each back at their respective spots where they had started baking. Julie outlined her ghost shaped cookies with white royal icing, before she moved on to the black for the eyes. Once she was done, the teen flooded the cookies with black icing for the eyes and white for the rest of the bodies. Luke, drizzled the cookies in a zig-zag swipe motion. 

Both sets were done, all within a quick amount of time. An hour for them was all it took to have two batches of fresh cookies ready and waiting.

“Alright, it looks like everyone cookies are done,” Flynn commented as she checked with Julie and Luke with a raised eyebrow.

Luke and Julie both nodded at the question.

“Carlos, go get dad,” Julie said as she looked at her brother.

“On it,” Carlos told his sister as he left the couch. “Are we still inviting Tia over for cookies?”

With a look at the boys, Julie nodded as she turned back to her brother. “Yeah, have dad send her text or give her a call.”

Carlos nodded as he ran up the stairs yelling for his dad in his wake. Julie shook her head at her little brothers antics but she knew that Reggie would have done the same thing if she had asked him to. However her Tia was still ever so slightly weary of Reggie and the rest of the Phantoms.

Soon enough, Ray was downstairs with Carlos bouncing right next to him. “Alright I’m here,” Ray said as he caught sight of the group.

“Good, is Tia coming over?” Julie asked.

“Yeah, she’s on her way,” Ray answered before he slid a look over to Reggie. “She warned that there were to be no ghostly shenanigans.” 

Reggie’s cheeks flushed a gentle pink as everyone turned to gaze at him. “It was only once, and it was for Carlos,” he whined as he tried to defend his actions.

There was a mixed reaction with Reggie’s explanation. Some laughed, some rolled their eyes, but Carlos gave the bassist a fist bump. The family was now used to Reggie’s antics and just rolled with it.

A few moments later, the back door by the kitchen opened. “Hola,” Victoria tentatively but lively greeted as she stuck her head in.

“Hola Tia,” Julie greeted as she moved over to give her aunt a hug.

Victoria hugged her niece back, a frown sent in Reggie’s direction over Julie’s shoulder. Reggie flushed in embarrassment, but he gave Tia a tentative wave with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Alright, adonde están los galletas?” Victoria asked as she pulled away to look at the group. (Where are the cookies?)

“Over here,” Carlos replied as he joined his aunt’s side and tugged towards the table where the cookies had been set. There were two plates filled with the different cookies that Julie and Luke had baked earlier.

Flynn handed Ray, Victoria, and Carlos each a few index cards to take notes. They were asked to judge the cookies on presentation, appearance, taste, and texture. The dunk test was something they had decided to drop when Julie and Luke had been baking the cookies.

Carlos was quick to dive in, he made his notes on the presentation and appearance fast. He snatched a raspberry lemon cookie and took a bite. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the flavors of the sweet and sour elements from the food. It was amazing, different but amazing. Once he finished the bite he grabbed a cup of water before he moved on to Julie’s cookies. He laughed at the sight of the ghost shaped cookies. A nod to her Phantoms.

Victoria and Ray were quick to follow Carlos’ example as they got to work on taking notes. While the adults were snacking on the cookies, Julie and Luke were anxiously watching as were the rest of the ghosts. Julie nibbled on her lip and rung her fingers as waited. She spun to avoid her family and instead gazed up at the ceiling.

Luke pulled Julie into his arms and hugged her. “It’s alright Julie,” he whispered in her ear. “It’s just a little friendly competition. This isn’t a big deal,” he comforted as he looked into her dark eyes.

Julie nodded, and pressed her head into Luke’s shoulder. She took deep breathes and filled with calm as she tried to focus on her breathing. “You okay?” he asked after she pulled away.

Eyes locked onto Luke, Julie nodded before she turned back to look at her family. It seemed as if her family was still debating on the cookies. Julie grabbed Luke’s hand and Reggie’s watched and waited.

“Alright,” Carlos said as he looked at his sister and Luke. “Flynn, you want to give the results?’

“Of course,” the teen replied as she accepted the index cards. “Alright, so before I read the results, judges did you want to give us your thoughts on each cookie? We’ll start with Julie,” she suggested.

Ray looked at his daughter and grinned. “Well, I loved how these looked. The fantasmas is a wonderful pun in a cookie. I can’t think of anything wrong with these.” (ghosts/phantoms)

Julie’s cheeks flushed a beautiful pink as she looked down at her feet.

“I agree, these looked awesome. The taste was great, too,” Carlos added with a bounce in his step as he moved to grab another one. “The icing isn’t too sweet either, so I can enjoy multiples.”

“Si,” Tia agreed with a nod. “These are delicious, the little hint of cinnamon reminds me of the cookies my mama made when I was a child. There isn’t anything wrong.”

Flynn nodded, “Alright, Luke, we’ll let the judges comment on yours.”

“Luke, these are amazing, it reminds of a pie or a cheese cake,” Carlos began. “It’s got that perfect amount of sweet and sour. I can’t find anything wrong with these. They’re so different but they’re wonderful.”

“I agree with Carlos, these are wonderful, Luke. They array of flavors is wonderful, you have made this sweet with a good amount of citrus tang to balance out the raspberries,” Victoria commented with a nod, as she looked at the ghost who was so obviously in love with her niece.

“I can’t find anything wrong, the cookie is soft with a perfect crumble in the bite. The drizzle gives the cookies that little extra sweetness. I enjoyed these and would love for you to make more of them,” Ray said as he sent the guitarist a warm smile.

“Alright, thank you judges,” Flynn said as she looked between Julie and Luke. “Okay, and the winner of the Great Cookie Bake Off is, drum roll please.”

Alex summoned his drums and gave a drum roll. He grinned as the others rolled their eyes and laughed.

“Luke!” Flynn said with a wide grin.

Chaos broke out in the kitchen at the announcement. Julie threw herself at her guitarist to give him a big hug. Willie, Reggie, and Alex all cheering and clapping excitedly. The found family celebrated and laughed at the look of shock on Luke’s face. He couldn’t believe that he had won, he thought for sure that Julie would have the cookie prize in the bag.

“Congratulations, Ghost Boy,” Julie teased as she pulled away.

“Thanks Jules,” Luke accepted with a warm smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her while he accepted hugs from their family. This was one of those perfect moments and he couldn’t have been happier to share it with them.

**Author's Note:**

> So HUGE thanks to everyone in the JatP discord server. Everyone in there knows that this has been in the works for awhile. And they have all been patiently waiting for me to finish it. I cannot thank you all enough for making me feel welcome into a fandom community and encouraging so much creativity. You all are awesome and this piece is dedicated to all of you. You know who you are but you want shoutouts individually let me know. Love you Phantoms.


End file.
